Yang Tak Pernah Berhenti
by otsukareen
Summary: —lagi-lagi Lee harus tercekat memandang bola mata indah itu. LeeSaku. Canon.


—lagi-lagi Lee harus tercekat memandang bola mata indah itu.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Yang Tak Pernah Berhenti**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>"Keadaanmu membaik, Lee. Syukurlah!" senyuman manis dari Sakura terulas. Tangannya dengan cekatan merapihkan alat-alat medisnya yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Lee tadi. Tidak terlalu banyak, karena Sakura lebih memilih untuk memeriksa Lee dengan <em>chakra<em>nya saja. Lalu, Sakura memerhatikan Lee sebentar. Wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Tapi, lain kali jangan gunakan _Urarenge_ dengan berlebihan! Ingat?"

Lee memasang cengiran khasnya. Walaupun usianya telah menginjak kepala dua, kebiasaan Lee untuk nyengir tidak pernah hilang. "Tentu, Bu Dokter." ia menyahut dengan sedikit gurauan.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Mata beriris _emerald_nya memandang Lee yang tengah duduk di atas _bedrest_, sebentar sebelum memandang vas bunga disamping Lee yang berisikan beragam bunga yang kurang segar. Diambilnya bunga yang terlihat kurang segar itu, berjalan kearah wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari _bedrest_, mencuci bunga itu agar kelihatan segar dan menaruhnya kembali ke vas bunga tadi.

Menarik kursi, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lee. Memandang tubuh yang penuh balutan itu. Entah mengapa, kilau pesona _emerald_ itu meredup. Tergantikan kilau-kilau kesenduan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Lee balas memandang Sakura. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Hitam dan _emerald_ bertemu.

Hening beberapa saat. Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu tidak ada yang bergerak.

Sadar, Lee segera memandang arah lain. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Karna kejadian tadi Lee merasakan… sakit. Sakit sekali, di dadanya. Bagaikan ada sebuah sembilu yang mencabik-cabik dadanya. Bahkan, seperti ada peluru yang membuat lubang yang menganga besar di hatinya.

"Sakura…" berusaha terlihat tenang, Lee mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kembali memandang _kunoichi_ cantik disampingnya. _Kunoichi_ yang telah lama menempati hatinya.

Merasa atmosfer disekitar mereka mulai serius. Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, mengakibatkan helai-helai merah jambu Sakura jatuh.

"Aku ingin menanyakan yang waktu itu." suara Lee kembali terdengar di indera pendengaran Sakura, tegas, tidak ada keraguan didalamnya. Tentu saja Sakura tahu, apa yang dimaksud Lee.

Lee diam. Menunggu Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Sekaligus Lee mencoba untuk menata hatinya, sebentar. Agar tak terlalu kacau. Bagaimanapun, disaat begini, orang mana yang tak kacau?

Hening lagi. Dan Lee telah dapat menata hatinya. Jadi, ia bermaksud untuk membuka suaranya. Lagi. "Saku—"

"Lee—" dan suara Lee segera terpotong oleh suara Sakura yang terdengar terburu-buru. Sakura menarik nafasnya. Kemudian mendongak.

Yah, Lee tahu apa kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir Sakura setelah ini.

"—maaf—" Lee benar-benar tahu. Yakin bahwa Sakura akan mengawalinya dengan "maaf".

Lee segera menguatkan kepalannya. Hatinya mulai kacau kembali.

"—aku—" lagi-lagi, Sakura tidak mengatakannya dengan cepat. Ia mengatur pernafasannya.

Lee tahu, tahu sekali kata-kata apa yang akan Sakura berikan padanya. Jadi, ia segera memotong perkataan Sakura. "Biar aku yang jelaskan." potongnya tegas.

Sakura diam. Tak menyahut.

Lalu Lee menghela nafasnya. Membulatkan tekadnya, ia memandang bola mata indah milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Lagi-lagi Lee harus tercekat memandang bola mata indah itu. Bola mata yang selalu mengajaknya untuk menyelami _emerald_nya. Menghela nafas, Lee mulai berbicara lagi. "Sakura… tidak akan pernah—memandangku bukan?"

Dan kini, hatinya benar-benar kacau. Dadanya sakit. Segala hal yang membuatnya sakit bergemuruh. Sesak. Perih. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini kalau bukan karna gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi—seharusnya Lee tahu kan? Sesetianya ia memandangi Haruno Sakura, Sakura tak akan pernah balas memandangnya. Sekali lagi, tidak akan pernah. Jadi, kenapa ia begini pada Sakura? Mencintainya begitu dalam? Jadi, ini salahnya sendiri mencintai gadis yang jelas-jelas tak menaruh kesempatan untuknya.

Sakura yang mendongak, menunduk lagi. "Maaf…"

Maaf yang untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika Lee menanyakan keraguannya. Dan itu—ah, apa harus Lee bilang lagi? Itu sakit. Dan mungkin, kejadian ini takkan pernah berhenti ketika Lee terus memberikan tempat khusus bagi Haruno Sakura, dihatinya.

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

Haha~ Fic gaje lagi tentang penolakan~

RnR pleaseee?


End file.
